Rivals
by Driftstar-Leader of TreeClan
Summary: Bowser and Mario face off in and epic battle at the Glitz Pit, in which Rawk Hawk is the referee. Request from dragon19kyoshi.


A/N: A request from dragon19kyoshi. This is their prize for winning the oneshot challenge!

* * *

Mario finished packing his things into a small suitcase, a smile on his face. Today he was going to go to the Glitz Pit, to fight Bowser!

Their age-old rivalry would finally be settled when they both stepped into the ring, and the loser had to bake a cake for the winner.

Mario smiled as he imagined Bowser baking a cake. That would be hilarious.

* * *

At this time, Bowser too was readying himself for the fight.

_Finally, I'll be able to beat that stupid Mario! I'll show him what happens when he messes with ME!_

Bowser hurried towards his clown car, getting ready to leave for Glitzville. Bowser Jr. followed close behind, eager to watch the fight.

* * *

Both rivals arrived at the same time. They went into the rooms they would be staying in, the major-league rooms. The winner of the battle would also get to spend one night in the champion's room.

"I hope you're ready to lose, Mario!"

"I could say the same to you, Bowser!"

Bowser growled. Why was Mario so happy? He was about to lose to his rival and he was smiling?

Mario laughed. "This is just a friendly match, right? Nothing personal."

Bowser simmered. Nothing personal? This match was going to decide who was better between the two of them, of course it was personal! But he played along anyways. "Uh, right. Just a small, friendly match."

Soon it was time to enter the ring, and Mario and Bowser were led to opposite sides of the arena. The referee for this special match was Rawk Hawk, and he was doing his job VERY well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Goombas and Koopas, Toads and Toadettes, Flowers and Mushrooms, I welcome you to the most epic fight in the history of Glitzville!" The crowd cheered as he struck a pose. "Rawkin' up the right half of the ring is the infamous, the nefarious, and the most rawkin' epic bad guy ever, it's Bowser, the Koopa King!"

Bowser lumbered onstage, and the crowed cheered. He roared loudly, giving more strength to the loud cheers. (As well as a few terrified screams.)

Rawk Hawk turned to Mario's entrance. "And, from the left side of the ring, we bring you the one and only hero of the world, the collector of the Crystal Stars, The GREAT GONZALES!"

Mario flipped onto stage and the crowd erupted. Fans screamed, fangirls fainted, and hardcore fans demanded autographs. Mario and Bowser assumed battle stances.

"ALRIGHT!" Rawk Hawk had to yell over the crowd. "WHO'S READY TO RAAAAAAAAAWK?!"

The crowd cheered louder still, and the signal was given to start the fight.

Mario attacked first, throwing a hammer at Bowser, who in return blew a plume of flame Mario's way. The battle raged for nearly half an hour, both sides fighting with equal strength.

"Ready to give up, Bowser?" Mario taunted, panting.

"ROAR! NEVER!"

"I didn't think so…" Mario gasped as Bowser prepared to deal the final blow, rearing up to swipe Mario right down the middle with his claws. Luckily, Mario saw this move and dove out of the way, right in between Bowser's legs. He made it through to the other side and swung his hammer at the back of Bowser's head, knocking him out.

"Uuuuuugh…" Bowser swayed for a second before toppling to the ground with a _thud._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAND WE HAVE A WINNER!"

The crowd went ape. Literally. A few toads were harmed in the making of this fanfic, but I'm totally not responsible.

Mario opened his arms to the crowd, accepting the bouquets of flowers that were thrown at him. A rabid fangirl even tried to climb into the ring, but was abruptly kicked out by the security guards. Mario was led through the crowd, where he signed autographs left and right, and even hugged a persistent fangirl toad who wouldn't get out of his way. She quickly scrambled back to her friends, screaming about how she would never wash her clothes again. Mario was allowed to spend the night in the Champion's Room, while the security blimp carried Bowser back to his castle.

* * *

It was a week after the fight, and Bowser was pacing angrily around the kitchen.

"KAMMY!" He roared. "I don't know what to do! Show me how! Or better yet, do it for me!"

Kammy flew up behind him on her broom. She dismounted, grumbling. "What are you screaming about _now_?"

Bowser pulled off a very unking-like pout and pointed to the various bowls and ingredients he had lined up on the counter. "I don't know how to make a cake!"

* * *

A/N: So there you are, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I didn't describe the fight more, I couldn't find a way that wouldn't be too redundant for the fighting style of PM: TTYD.


End file.
